


Reunion

by musikurt



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com/">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p></blockquote>





	Reunion

Scott smiled as the door opened. Logan had been away for two weeks, and he longed to be touched. As he rose from his chair and took off his shirt, he heard a slight growl, signaling his instincts were correct.

He made his way onto the bed--his regular face-down position--and waited for his lover to bind him to the bedposts. Logan was always a bit rough, but Scott had grown to crave his love.

Scott felt Logan getting into position behind him. He ran his tongue over his cracked tooth and wondered what this night's memento would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com/)


End file.
